One Step At a Time
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Each Cullen gets a chance at "Bella-sitting". Bella bonds with members of the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N- Hello, people! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope I did well enough for you all. This is a one-shot about Bella and Rosalie talking and bonding. It starts on page 535 of New Moon, but I changed it a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Hellooo, this is ****fan fiction!**

As I glanced around the room, I noticed that Rosalie was still staring down at the table. I couldn't read her expression, but I knew she was upset. Maybe even a little guilty.

After staring at her for a few seconds, I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to talk to her. Despite the nervousness and intimidation I felt whenever I was around her, I knew I had to make things right between us. Or at least try to.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I called softly.

She glanced up at me, startled. She slowly nodded and walked to where I was standing. I led her upstairs so that we could have some privacy. Or at least feel like we had more privacy, because we both knew that everyone could still hear us. I took a deep breath and began.

"Rosalie, I'm not angry at you because you voted not to change me."

"You're not?" she asked doubtfully.

I shook my head. "I respect your decision. This isn't the life you would choose for someone else and I respect that. Besides, I put it up to a vote. I was expecting at least one or two other nos."

"Bella…I'm sorry. You're treating me so nicely when I've only been to cruel to you in the past," Rosalie said sadly.

"The past is the past," I tried to assure her. She shook her head fiercely and spoke again.

"That doesn't make it right. I hated you for petty reasons. I admit that I was jealous at first. I didn't like Edward, but, as you already know, I was so used to people wanting _me._ The jealousy quickly faded and I realized that it was fear. I didn't want change; I wasn't used to it. Having you hear would have changed things so I guess my mind kept making up excuses to hate you. I don't hate you anymore. I've grown to like you, although I certainly haven't been showing it. I hid my fear by being spiteful and I apologize. Can you forgive me Bella?"

I was surprised, but touched. "Rosalie, it's rational to be afraid of change. Many of us are. I accept your apology."

She smiled slightly.

"And I meant what I said downstairs," I began. "I consider you family, too. You were always like a sister to me. A distant one, but I think now that we've talked we get closer in time."

She grinned widely and replied, "I think so, too. So…we're friends now?"

I smiled and said, "Of course, Rosalie."

She beamed in response and said, "You can call me Rose, _dear sister of mine._"

We both giggled and I stood up. I held out my arm and she grinned as she linked her arm through mine. We walked down the staircase. Her expression made it obvious that she was happier. She seemed more at ease.

I was happy, too. We weren't exactly the closest of sisters yet but we were close. It was like we had just taken a huge step in the right direction.

When we reached the living room we found the rest of the Cullen family standing there. They had obviously heard everything and were waiting for us. Esme was smiling at us, her eyes filled with joyful tears that would never fall. Carlisle had his arm around her shoulder and looked at us, his eyes filled with paternal love and pride. Alice was ecstatic and was practically bouncing in place. Jasper was trying to calm her but couldn't help but to smile at us as well. Emmett was staring at Rosalie with a mixture of love and pride. Edward was grinning crookedly, happy that Rosalie and I were finally on good terms.

Rosalie and I released each other with one last smile and returned to our men. Edward kissed me softly yet passionately. I returned it with just as much passion. He gently pulled away, leaving me dizzy and breathless. I turned around to face the others and Edward kept his arms around me. Rosalie and Emmett finally finished their make-out session when Emmett turned to me and gave his loud, booming laugh.

"One small step for Rose and Bella," he announced loudly with a wink in my direction. "One giant step for Cullen-kind!"

We all laughed together. In a way, he was right. We were even closer as a family.

***A/N*- So readers, what did you think? Reviews make writers' days! SO PRESS THAT BUTTON!…please?....Pretty please?......With your favorite Twilight character on top? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! I had planned on this being a one-shot but when my friend asked me to continue it, I thought that Jasper needed some Bella bonding time, too. Enjoy!**

I sighed as I stared out the window for the third time within the last half hour. Edward was out hunting again. This time Jasper was babysitting me. Or as Emmett liked to call it, "Bella-sitting."

Jasper's control has obviously grown since that day he almost attacked me. Edward wouldn't have left me alone with him if he didn't trust him. At the moment, he was downstairs doing…well, whatever Jasper does when he's alone, and I was in Edward's room listening to his music collection.

I sighed again. It wasn't as fun being in Edward's room without Edward there himself. I contemplated going downstairs to talk to Jasper. We were never really close, which is why I feel slightly awkward being in the same room as him alone, but if I managed to get closer to Rose, then I guess I could bond with Jasper, too.

I walked downstairs carefully. No need to test Jasper's self control by hurting myself so soon.

I stopped by the kitchen to grab a soda before making my way to the living room. I found Jasper sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looked up when I came in.

"Hello Bella," he said. "Is something wrong?'

"No," I responded quietly. "I was just getting bored upstairs, so I decided to come and talk to you. Unless you're busy of course," I added hastily.

He gave a small chuckle before setting his book down on the beautifully carved coffee table. There, I was able to tell that it was a book on the civil war.

"No, I was just doing some light reading," he said before frowning slightly. "Why do you feel so nervous? If it's my control you're worried about-"

I cut him off quickly by saying, "No no no! That's not it at all! It's just that…well…you and I have never really spoken to each other much…we don't really know each other well…."

His look turned to one of understanding. Apologetic almost.

"Well, I never really trusted myself around you before, so I made sure that I always kept my distance. I assure you, it's nothing personal," he said.

"I figured as much, but still, you all are like my family and I really want to get to know you more."

He smiled. "Bella, I already know that you think of us all as family. Your emotions when you're around say as much. You're a genuine person, which is one of the reasons why I'm glad Edward found you."

I smiled at this piece of information. "I love him so much. I was nervous that you all wouldn't like me, especially when I saw how amazing you all were. You have no idea how ecstatic it makes me to hear your approval of me. Well actually, _you _might," I said with a grin.

Jasper laughed at my bad attempt at a joke. The atmosphere in the room felt calmer and I took a small sip of my soda, pleased with the progress made with Jasper so far.

"What book were you reading?" I asked casually.

"Oh, that? Just a book on the Civil War that I wanted to check out," he responded.

"How come?"

"Well, you already know my story, so obviously I've been through a couple of battlefields. I just like reading them to see…how people who haven't experienced it first-hand like I have, look at it." he shrugged. "Sometimes I like to read older version because they seem to be more accurate when it comes to details."

I smiled again. I was glad that Jasper was sharing, even if it was only his choice in books.

"It sounds really cool, but I think I'll just stick to the classics," I told him. He chuckled at my answer.

We spent the next few hours just sitting around and talking. Mainly about literature and music. He sent me back upstairs when I began to feel sleepy. I fell asleep on Edward's bed with a small smile on my face, happy from my bonding time with Jasper and eager to see Edward the next morning.

**So, what did you think? I had some trouble with this one, but I did the best I could. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Welcome to chapter three! This is going to be about Esme and Bella so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Do you want anything to eat Bella?" Esme asked kindly. She and I were the only ones in the Cullen house since Carlisle was at work, Rose and Alice were shopping, and the boys were hunting.

"No thanks, Esme," I replied, wincing as I felt another pain in my stomach. "I don't think I can eat anything at the moment. My stomach hurts."

"Oh! Then why don't you lie down on the sofa, dear?" she said. She gently grabbed my hand and sat me down on the sofa, despite my protests.

"I'm fine Esme, really. It's just some cramps. I'm sure it'll pass soon," I tried to say.

"Yes, but until then you shouldn't cause any more discomfort for yourself," she said in a stern maternal tone. "Just relax. I can go get a board game for us to play if you want."

Knowing there was no use in arguing, I agreed. When a Cullen wanted to do something, they most likely got their way.

While Esme went upstairs to get the game, I made myself comfortable. I liked spending time with Esme, because in a lot of ways she reminded me of my mom, who I missed terribly.

Sometimes she acted more like a mother than Renee did! I knew Renee loved me very much, but still she was such a free spirit that there were often times when she felt more like a friend. Esme always had a kind, caring aura about her, and it comforted me.

Esme came back into the room and set a few games on the table.

"Ready to play?" she asked.

"Yup. Bring it on, Esme," I teased.

And so we sat, played some games, and chatted. Just relaxing in general. I was getting a bit thirsty and was about to get up to get something to drink, but Esme gently pushed me back down.

"I'll go get you some ginger ale, dear. Don't bother arguing," she told me as she flitted to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," I called. Realizing what I had just said, I clamped my hand over my mouth as my face flushed a bright red. Esme was quickly back in the room, my glass of ginger ale in hand.

The look on her face was tender. "D-did you just call me mom?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry, Esme. I-it just slipped out, especially since you remind me so much of my mom, an-and…" I stopped babbling as she put her hand of my shoulder.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me," she said quietly.

"You know that I've always wanted kids," she began. "And I consider Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward my children. I even began to see you as a daughter after a while. That's why I'm so touched to hear you say that, even if it was a slip…"

"Esme, the only reason it was a slip-up was because you remind me so much of my mother. I've even called you "mom" in my thoughts a few times. I've always thought of you like a mother. I was just so embarrassed. But I'm glad that you think of me that way," I said sincerely.

She hugged me, softly crushing my body to hers. When she pulled back, the loving look in her eyes brought tears to mine. Her eyes were glistening slightly. She looked like she was about to cry, but I knew she couldn't. I, on the other hand, could and did.

We sat there for a few minutes, just hugging each other and sobbing softly. We weren't sad, just emotional.

Soon, when we had both calmed down, I was feeling sleeping. Esme noticed and said, "You should go to sleep, dear."

"Okay," I said sleepily. I was halfway up the stairs when I stopped and said, "Esme?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you," I said, putting all my daughterly love towards her in those three words.

I watched her countenance as it softened, and she looked so tender - almost vulnerable - as she said, "I love you, too, sweetie."

And with that, I headed up to Edward's room and fell asleep, thoughts of the woman who was like a second mother to me on my mind.

**So what did you think? Oh and I'm thinking of changing the story title to "Bella Bonding", what do you think? Please review and show me you care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Time for more Bella bonding, this time Emmett has his chance. Enjoy.**

________________________________________

"Oh Bellaaaaa!!!!" Emmett sang from downstairs. "Are you done yet? I want to start the game!"

I couldn't help but smile as I washed my hands. Emmett had been so excited to have his turn at "Bella-sitting." He had set up a bunch of games for us to play and was really excited to start his special bonding time with me.

I had gone up to the bathroom to change into my sweats so that I could be comfortable for the rest of night doing whatever Emmet had planned for us. I was slightly worried by the mischievous glint in his eye, but this is Emmett we're talking about. He always looks like that.

I carefully made my way down the steps to see Emmett practically bouncing on the sofa in anticipation. On the table in front of him was a large stack of various board games.

When I was comfortably seated, he gestured to the leaning tower of games and said, "I don't really know which games you like to play, so I brought out a bunch. Which game first?"

I examined the titles, finding that Emmett had everything from _Sorry_ to _Trouble_ to _Monopoly._ He even had the game of Life. I was surprised to see a few foreign games. Then again, these are the Cullens.

I picked out _Parcheesi_ and we began to play. I was shaking the dice in my hands when Emmett said casually, "So, Bells, have you managed to do the deed with Edward yet?"

I was so shocked by his question that I accidentally threw the dice across the room. I immediately blushed while Emmett got the dice back, laughing the whole time of course.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. "We haven't done…that yet!"

"What? I had to ask." he defended. "Although I shouldn't surprised what with all the sexual tension between you two. Jasper keeps whining about it."

I giggled slightly, my face still pink. "I'd rather not talk about this, Emmett. Especially not now, and with you."

"Why not?" he said, rolling the dice and moving his pieces on the game board.

"Just because…it's embarrassing…" I murmured.

He shrugged. "So? We're like family. Besides, it's perfectly natural. Rosalie and I do it all the time. Jasper and Alice do it, too. And Carlisle and Esme. And-"

I cut him off quickly by saying, "I get the point, Emmett!"

He chuckled. "Anyway, what's the hold up? According to Jasper, you're ready to jump his bones and Edward's ready to take you on his piano."

I snorted, but then blushed as images of Edward and me on the piano flashed through my mind…

_Snap out of it, Bella! _I mentally scolded myself when the images began to have sound.

Emmett laughed again, obviously knowing where my thoughts had wandered to.

"Well, I'm just saying that you two obviously love - and lust for - each other. So why wait?" he said.

I stalled by focusing on the game like it contained the secret of life. Or Edward shirtless. That would probably hold my attention more.

"Do you not want to? Are you guys having problems or something?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"No, no, no" I hastily replied. "It's not like that. It's just…well, it's just that he says that he doesn't believe he can…do it…without hurting me in some way…"

"Oh, I see where he's coming from," Emmett said quietly. "But I think he's wrong."

"I think he's wrong, too," I hesitated. "That's why I think…that well, maybe he just doesn't _want _to do that…with me, at least…"

Emmett's face was incredulous. "Bella, how can you believe something as ridiculous as that?"

"Well, I mean, he's seen a lot of gorgeous vampires. He's even seen a lot of humans prettier than me. So I couldn't possibly be able to live up to his fantasies."

Emmett shook his head. "Bella, you don't understand. He loves-"

"I know that he loves me, Emmett. I don't doubt that, but I'm just saying that I'm not the most beautiful person in the world. And he deserves someone like that."

He shook his head again and leaned forward. The game was long forgotten by now. "Bella, to Edward, you _are _the most beautiful person in the world. Just like Alice is the most attractive woman Jasper will ever meet and how Rose is the most gorgeous woman ever in my eyes. You **are** Edward's definition of beautiful."

I blinked away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. "Thank you, Emmett. I guess I understand what you're saying."

He nodded and hugged me gently.

"The only reason he's paranoid about the whole sex topic is because he loves you so much. He's honestly concerned about your safety and you know how much he underestimates himself. Just give him time and be your normal stubborn self. It'll all work out fine."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "He claims that I _overestimate_ him."

He rolled his eyes, too. "That's just Edward being Edward. Don't worry about it."

I grinned. "So how about we get back to the game? I'm pretty sure I was kicking your butt, Emmett."

"Oh please, you're a horrible liar. We both know that I'm going to win!"

"It's on!" we both exclaimed before we finally turned back to our board game on the table. The rest of the night was filled with our laughter and shouts of triumph or defeat. Like I said before, Emmett was the big brother I never had.

**So what do you think? How was it? Please review. I know that a lot of people have read it but I only a few reviews. **

**Review, you know you want to… okay, review even if you **_**don't **_**want to. Please?**


End file.
